


You’re Lucky

by tudou4646



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I love this ship, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, and kissing, just cuddling, they are idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudou4646/pseuds/tudou4646
Summary: I love Hongjoong/Seonghwa so this is a simple fluff piece about them!





	You’re Lucky

Hongjoong quietly opened his door, hoping to not wake Seonghwa, his roommate and boyfriend. It was dark, but Hongjoong could make out Seonghwa’s shape, sleeping in the lower bunk. He smiled, and after changing, he climbed in to join Seonghwa, pulling over the blankets over him, but making sure that Seonghwa that still completely covered and warm. He slung an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him a little closer and threaded his fingers through Seonghwa’s, have resting by his face. Seonghwa sighed and Hongjoong smiled fondly, drifting to sleep.

~~~

Hongjoong woke up, the left side of the bed cold, Seonghwa was already up, probably making sure the younger members were fed and ready for the schedule. He gave a small groan as he got up and for the day. 

He padded into the kitchen, and Seonghwa at the counter, packing away the food. He glanced up with a bright smile.

“You’re up? I saved you breakfast,” Seonghwa said, turning to grab it.

But Hongjoong, now in front of Seonghwa, placed his hands on his hips, and backed him towards the counter, so he was pressed against it. 

“Ah Joong, we don’t have time for this...”

Despite his protest, which sounded half hearted, he looped his arms around Hongjoong’s neck, not fighting it. He played with Hongjoong’s hair, and let himself be kissed by the younger, letting himself be lead. 

The kiss turned heated, and Seonghwa tilted his head up, and Hongjoong began to lightly kiss and bite. Seonghwa groaned, and finally gathered the will to push Hongjoong away by a fraction, although reluctantly. He was almost considering staying home with Hongjoong and not going to practice. 

Hongjoong entirely to pleased with himself, satisfied with Seonghwa’s now disheveled look.

“Stop looking at me like that and eat your breakfast,” Seonghwa said with absolutely no malice and authority whatsoever. 

Hongjoong smirked, his arms still on Seonghwa’s waist tightened.

“I’d rather eat-“

“Nope, I’m stopping you right there!”

Seonghwa finally managed to free himself from Hongjoong’s grasp. He tried his best to give his troublesome boyfriend an admonishing glare, but Hongjoong just shrugged. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Seonghwa muttered before returning to his previous job.

Hongjoong’s breath tickled his ear, as he whispered “And you’re so lucky you’re so hot. See you tonight.”

Seonghwa has nothing to say after that.


End file.
